Water Park: Lifeguard on Duty
by FutureAirbender18
Summary: Katara visits a water park where she stumbles upon a very good looking lifeguard. Just what is it about this mysterious guy with the tattooed back that makes Katara want to know more about him?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here is another installment of mine. Whether it is worthy to be on this website or not is up to the readers. Well…….**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Avatar; the last airbender. What I do own in the true story of what happened on this fateful day._

_

* * *

_

I squinted my eyes, covering them with my hand and looked up at the tall structure in front of me. It was a hotel that had had tubes sticking out of a corner of it. The giant tubes ran in colors of red, blue and yellow. I grinned, feeling my cousin grab my hand and squeeze it. We were both excited to be here.

Spring break had started…was it yesterday back in my school. My cousin had asked if I wanted to get away and go to a small water place. I loved water parks, or small spin offs of them at least, and eagerly said _yes. _The hotel we were staying in had a mini water park for all kids of all ages.

So, my aunt, uncle, cousin and brother packed into a van and drove over the state lines to our destination.

Now, upon arriving, I just stared at the place, eager to strip off my clothes to my swim wear and jump in the water. Toph smiled beside me, and Sokka was kind of hesitant. He really hadn't wanted to come along, but if I was going, then he might as well follow.

We ran inside, paying for tickets into the water area and I immediately stopped, looking at the pool area under the covered dome. Most people here were younger kids. Barely any in high school. Immediately I felt out of place, and hesitated when my cousin tugged on my hand. I looked at her, and realized that _she _was still in middle school even.

I felt my stomach feel nervous. _For what? What did I care if I was one of the only older ones here? _Me and Sokka, and a few others. But by the looks of it, they were accompanying their younger siblings.

Well, I raised my chin, and swallowed my pride. I was going to have fun, and no one would stop me.

Toph and I walked into the changing room, changing quickly and running back out, where we handed out belongings to her mom and dad. We met Sokka at the base of the stairs, who was already holding an inner tube, and waiting impatiently.

I grinned at him, and went over, claiming my own inner tube. It looked like there were two types, a single and a double. We made a mental pact that we would go single our first round. While I was waiting for Toph to grab one, I looked up the stairs we had to get up to the top. It looked like four sets of stairs. I frowned to myself. I could already hear my calves tired from the workout.

Toph joined us and we started our trek. Winding around in the square pattern they had laid out for the stairs, we walked up. My calves were already burning, but I knew I needed to suck it up if I wanted to continue going down the waterslides.

We reached the top and came into view of a small room that had three openings. One red opening, one blue opening, and one yellow opening. You know how waterslides look, with their small pools of water, so you can place your inter tube in.

It was about eleven or so in the morning, and it was still pretty packed. Once up here, I noticed a few more teens, just not as many as I would have liked. Sitting between the red opening and the blue opening was a teenage boy, with bright orange lifeguard shorts on. He was sitting on a stool, leaning against the back wall, working on a small book of word searches. He was vaguely watching the screen on the television on the wall for whether to tell the kids when they could go or not. Some of the younger kids were impatient and tried to go ahead anyways, and he would sigh heavily, put his book down and have to stop them before them went down.

On the red slide, you could only go down in a double tube, and the blue slide you could go down in either a single or double. The yellow one was reserved especially for no tubes, since it was the smallest. So, basically, Sokka, Toph and I were all in line for the blue slide, and the waiting was tiring.

Finally, Sokka was able to go down, and then Toph. I set my inner tube in the water, ready to get in. I turned my head eagerly toward the lifeguard so that I could push myself off. He had obviously given up on the word search book and was now glued to the television monitor. He told the red tube they could push off and then waited for my turn.

My eyes studied him. He had short, really dark brown hair. I told myself not to look beyond his face, but couldn't help it; when there is a hot guy who obviously worked out in my midst; it was quite a difficult task not to look! His side was facing me, but I cold see some sort of tattoo on his back. I leaned forwards to get a better view. By doing this, I accidentally moved my inner tube forwards and the rushing water caught it. I squeaked and put my feet up on either side of the opening of the slide. His head whipped around and his stormy grey eyes locked onto mine.

The water was almost too much now to push against. He was quickly down, grabbing the inner tube near my back and hauling me back up. He looked down at me sharply, his voice deep, "A trouble maker huh? You should know the rules well enough by now." He lifted an eyebrow at me. I gulped.

"No, no," I pleaded, completely flustered now, "It was a complete accident, I swear!"

His eyes roamed my face, deeply knit together. Finally they lightened up, and he sighed. "Sorry, okay. Whatever." His eyes glanced back up at the screen and he turned to me, "Okay, your turn."

I was ready to push myself off, when he grabbed my inner tube and pushed me quickly. I small gasp escaped my throat as my tube plummeted down a steep incline. I laughed with glee as I was sent through a series of spirals and twirls, finally dumping me out in a giant pool of warm water, pushing me under the current. I resurfaced, laughing and spitting water out of my mouth.

I saw Toph waiting for me by the inner tubes. I retrieved my floating one and went up to her.

We then decided that we would go on a double one and try out the red one.

I carried it up and we waited in line once more. We were next in line after the kids in front of us. There was a small girl, maybe seven or eight wanting to go down the yellow slide. She was in the pool of water, dancing around. The lifeguard's eyes were on her, watching for her safety. When he turned away for a moment, she glanced over and got ready to go down. He whipped back around and called out to her.

"Not quite yet," he said in a sweet tone to the girl. She sheepishly looked down at the water, embarrassed at being caught.

I felt a giggle rise up through my throat. I held my hand over my mouth. His eyes looked my way, without turning his head. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You enjoy the mistakes of little kids? That's so mean."

I gaped at him. I wasn't laughing at her! I was laughing at the situation. If I could get away from this egotistical guy under his nose, I would leap at the opportunity.

"No! I wasn't laughing at her-," I said, but got cut off by his voice.

"Okay, you can go now." The little girl beamed up at him and slid down the yellow dark tunnel.

I clamped my mouth shut. _Don't even talk to him. Don't give him pleasure in ridiculing you!._

I glared my eyes at the ground. Toph nudged me and pointed ahead after the kids in front of us were given the okay to go down.

I glared at the lifeguard when his back was turned, and was talking friendly-like to the kid ready to go down the blue slide. I looked at the tattoo that ran down his back in a light shade of blue. _How interesting. I wonder what it means. _ I then caught myself. _What do I care what it means!? Ugh!_

I was sitting in the front of the tube while Toph was in the back. When the kid in the blue slide went down, the lifeguard turned towards us.

"Hello Meanie, not going to try to sneak behind me this time?" he said sarcastically, his sharp eyes looked directly at me. I looked at him like he was a disease.

I was silent. I didn't need this.

He turned towards Toph, "Is she always trying to get in trouble?"

I felt my face heat up in a furious blush.

Toph was about to answer, but I looked at him angrily, "I was not laughing at that little girl! I just thought the situation was funny, that's all!"

He looked at me. I mean, really looked at me. Then a small quirk of the corner of his mouth went up, and his eyes went back to the monitor.

"Your up," he said, as if nothing ever happened. He got in the water and pushed us down the red dark tunnel.

Toph and I emerged from the slide, and were plunged into the pool of swirling water. Toph was laughing, flinging water from her hair, and swimming to shore. I surfaced, and then splashed water on my face, trying to get the heat of the blush from my face. _What just happened?_

_

* * *

_

**Believe it or not, I based this upon true events I had when I was a sophomore in high school. I went to the exact place (a hotel in Cor D'Alene, Idaho, over spring break), met the exact guy, had conversations very very similar to what goes on in this story. His nickname for me was "Meanie," and yes, he did actually have a large tattoo covering his back. Only, it wasn't an airbender tattoo. Dang. Anyways. As the story goes on, it will change from what actually happened as the characters are set into place. **

**I never ended up with the guy. A tragic love story never meant to be. Haha. Feel pity for me because the guy was amazing, and I almost wish I could go back. But he is probably long gone, and now, I have only the memories, that I can make into a true love story involving….. drum roll….. Aang and Katara! (and the crowd goes wild). I bow, thank you, thank you. Haha, just kidding. Hope you guys like this. It will be a short installment, maybe only a few chapters. Hope you guys enjoy it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Time: 3:13 PM. **

** Oi, I am feeling a bit better, but my voice is basically toast for the next few days. Oh well, thank you to Mithendel for wishing me a fast recovery. **

**Well…. Funny story that almost gave me a heart attack, one of the people who reviewed, told me that they worked there. **

**I basically almost peed myself. Okay, sorry that is rude and disgusting. Lol. Anyways, that is the only way to describe my reaction. I was praying quickly and hopelessly, that this person didn't know who the guy I based it on was. I will tell you the truth, I was completely embarrassed, I didn't want anyone to actually find out! :D But thankfully, they didn't know him. You can imagine me wiping my forehead from relief. Haha. Now, I look back at it and laugh so incredibly hard. It is so freakin funny that something like this happens to me! Gotta love you GreenGal! Thanks for the scare. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I kind of rushed it, but who cares anyways. Not me! hahahahah (Oh yeah, I would love reviews if possible!) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: **_Still don't own Avatar: the last Airbender._

_

* * *

_

As we walked up the stairs again, I was grumbling to myself and Toph was staring at me strangely. I saw Sokka up ahead of us, and he slowed down waiting for us to climb the stairs.

He saw my angry expression and turned to Toph, "What's eating her?"

Toph shrugged her shoulders, then eyeballed me mischievously. "I don't know, but it might have something to do with a very attractive looking lifeguard up there."

I glared at her, my face betraying me with a deep blush. "I have no idea what you are talking about," I growled at her.

She waved her hand at me and continued walking, and lugging the double tube up the stairs. Sokka rolled his eyes and groaned. "Even on vacation, she has to find some hot guy to google her eyes at. Come on Katara, get real and stop thinking about boys."

I felt my anger flare up, as we reached the slide area. My eyes went directly to his seat, where he was sitting there, chatting with some girls, probably a year or so younger than me. Clothed in skimpy suits, that barely covered them. Well, it wasn't too bad. If only they had something to show. _Ooooo… Ouch. Good one Katara._ I mentally smacked myself in the head for being a complete idiot.

I looked down at my body self consciously. Well, I wasn't wearing something as thin as them, just a sports bra and swimming pants. I looked back up at them, their stomachs were flat, and no hips, no thighs, no butt.

I felt my face grow red again, and I looked down at myself. I wasn't completely flat, there was a little bit on my stomach area, but I had learned in health class that it as actually better for a girl to have some there, and completely normal. I had listened to my health teacher, but now being here in a life like situation, I wasn't so sure. I felt fat compared to these two girls. And they had skinny little thighs to match. I did water sports in my school, and because of that, I was cursed with the muscles of the legs. I sighed heavily, looking at the floor.

The girls were laughing high pitched and annoyingly. I ground my teeth and held my tongue. People have told me over and over that I speak without thinking; letting my temper control me. While it was still true, I really didn't want people to point it out.

He told them to go, and they went down, having to push themselves. Sokka went to the blue line, and Toph and I followed with the double tube.

The lifeguard was silent now, I looked behind us, there were just a bunch of kids. Sokka went down the tube and Toph put our tube in the water, getting in herself, and I after her, completely silent.

The lifeguard was resting his chin in his hand. He looked over at us, after he told the last group to go down the red tube.

"So…," he started, and paused, looking at us. I wouldn't know whom he was talking too, because I refused to make eye contact with him. "Are you guys from around here?"

There was a silent pause. I guess Toph wanted me to answer for him, since I was the older one. I kept my jaw shut.

Toph pinched my leg. I kicked her. I could feel the lifeguards eyes on me.

Toph looked at him, "No, we are from ________. It's spring break over there, and we came over here for vacation."

I snuck a glance at the guy now, his expression still hard to read. He was looking at Toph and raised his eyebrows. "Really? We still have a week over here." That's the first time I heard him laugh softly, errr… chuckle.

"Out of all the places to go, why come to "Hicksville" here? I mean this town is so small! I would never come here if I was on vacation!"

He leaned back in his chair looking at us amusingly.

I could see Toph smile sweetly at him, "Well, we wanted to go to a water park….and frankly, there aren't too many around her. Plus, it's not that small. The city Katara lives in is much smaller that this!"

I gave her the stink eye. She turned around and grinned at me.

He was silent, and I looked at him angrily. There was a playful smile on his lips, but he didn't let it come out. "What town are you from?"

I stared at him blankly. _Why was I being such a butt head?_

Toph spoke up for me, "She lives in __________, you probably have never heard of it."

He looked at the ceiling, as if remembering.

"Nope never heard of it." He put his arms behind his neck and I looked away from his well defined chest. "But this town sure is small from where I come from. I'm from Phoenix, Arizona."

_Well whoop-dee-doo Mr. Gorgeous. Why are you telling us this?_

I looked back at the monitor. He caught my eyes looking at it and he realized it was our turn.

He got into the water and pushed on the inner tube near my butt. I stifled back a giggle. Right before he pushed us over the edge, his fingers lightly touched the back of my shoulder. I turned and looked at him right as we entered the tube, the darkness engulfing us. I watched as his grey eyes stared at me…. softly. As our tube whipped around a sharp corner, I lost contact with those portals of stormy grey, and listened to the laugh of Toph bring me back to reality.

* * *

We stopped for lunch and ate sandwiches or something. I couldn't remember since my mind was muddled.

Sokka had had enough of messing around with water for the day. So it was Toph and I on our own for a while. She grinned at me. I had a feeling of what she was going to say. He had to be on lunch break by now, so we were clear to have fun again.

I grinned back, finally feeling better.

We each got our own inner tube and started going down. We switched off and on between double and single. We then discovered that we could go down on a double by our selves! This was also a bonus! The number of kids was slowing down now too, because it was the actual lunch hour, (we had taken ours earlier). Now we could go twice as much! This day was already becoming better and better.

Both Toph and I were lugging our own double tubes up, she in front and I in back. As we came up once more I stopped directly in my path and my mouth fell open. _No way!_

He was pushing some younger kid down, and then turned to us, the two other people in the small room. His face was blank and when he saw me his eyebrows furrowed.

"You know, it's rude to stare and gape."

Toph turned around and I shut my mouth just in time. _Crap! Why was he back up here! So much for a better day!_

I nodded to her, "Go ahead Toph."

She raised an eyebrow at me and turned around, putting her tube in the water. She waited for a few minutes, before he told her she could go down. Once he pushed her down, I immediately put my tube in the water and sat down in a huff. I made it perfectly clear I did not want to talk to this guy whose only goal in this day was to make my life awful.

He sat on the edge of the water tank area, and looked at me. I glanced up at his face, his eyes intent on looking at me. I quickly turned away.

"So," he said, "I am guessing that you and she aren't sisters. Because sisters live in the same city."

I sighed and looked back up at him, "Yeah, we're cousins."

He titled his head.

"You're in high school," he stated.

I furrowed my eyebrows. What kind of question was that? It was kind of creepy in a flattering sort of way, if he wasn't actually a creeper. I looked at him carefully before answering.

"I'm a sophomore," I said slowly, trying to figure out what he was getting at.

I saw him smile a little, and my heart fluttered. I quickly averted my eyes before my face became crimson. When could I go down the slide? It should be time now!

"Ahhh, high school," he murmured, "I am glad this is my last year as a senior."

Then I he added. "Do you skip a lot?"

I looked up at him in horror. "No! I don't do that! I am actually very serious about my school work thank you very much."

His grin grew a little, "Good, that's good." He leaned back a little, his feet now swirling the water. "I just assumed, you being a _Meanie _and all, that you might have some rebellion in you. Anyways, don't skip. Because skipping is bad. That's what I did, and I have gotten into a lot of trouble." He mused to himself, like it was a funny thing that he was a rebel-like. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't keep my heart from beating a million miles an hour.

He was quiet for a little while longer. I was growing uncomfortable now, and glanced back at the monitor. I looked at him, and he was looking at the monitor as well, then his eyes met mine.

Was he going to let me go? "So…," I started out like he usually did, "What's the art on your back? Rebellion as well?"

He smirked, his hey glinting with laughter. "Something like that."

We both heard voices and running footsteps of little children coming up the stairs. He sighed. Wait? Did he just sigh?

He stood up and walked behind me, and put his hand on my shoulders. I stifled a little, but his hands were warm and calming. I was too nervous to be angry at his actions right now. Now, I wasn't even sure how I was feeling. My emotions were in a complete muddle!

He pushed me down into the dark abyss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time: 5:37 PM. Rain, as usual. **

**Well... I felt I needed to get some sort of chapter up here. And here it is. I'm sorry that it seems so rushed. I don't blame you if you don't want to review it. :/**

**Disclaimer: **_Meep. (That means that I DON'T own Avatar: the last airbender.)_

* * *

I crawled into bed, pulling the sheets high to my chin. My body was aching from walking up those flights of stairs hundreds of times. I shifted to my side, looking at Toph, and winced from my sore muscles trying to tell me to stay still.

She was looking at me, her pale green eyes boring into me. A large grin was spread across her face. I gave her a look.

"What?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

She laughed a little, her grin still growing.

I groaned and buried my head beneath the covers.

She tried grabbing at the covers, laughing. "He's incredibly hot Katara!"

I groaned again, "Yeah, so what?" I could feel my entire face heating up now, and wished she would just drop it.

"So what?" she asked, disbelief in her voice, "He was totally into you! You totally need to talk to him and stop giving him the cold shoulder just because he called you _meanie._"

She poked me hard in the ribs through the blankets, "You know you like it."

I was silent for a moment, and then shifted under the covers, my voice quiet.

"What does it matter anyways? We will be leaving to go home in two days, and we will never see him again."

"Not necessarily," Toph said and finally ripped the covers from my face, exposing my beet red face. I glared at her.

"Are you going to change your future or not Sugar Queen?"

I picked at some lint on the sheet, my head muddled. Then I looked over at her.

"He _was_ hot wasn't he?"

Toph punched me in the shoulder and I giggled, burying myself under the covers again. I had to admit that he was an amazing hunk, but I just knew that he was never going to be more than that. And for some reason, Toph couldn't get that through her little brain.

* * *

I was looking down at my stomach again, waiting in line. Then I looked up at the female lifeguard that as on duty this time. She even made a bright red one piece swim suit look good. I bit my lower lip and held the inner tube over my belly area. We had gone down a few times already today, being that it was around eleven o'clock on a Sunday morning. While my certain lifeguard wasn't there, I was somewhat relieved. There was still a little pang of regret that I wouldn't see him our departure.

Toph, Sokka and I were all in line for the red slide, and thus I had a double tube all to myself, and Toph and Sokka were going to share one. I listened to the wet and dry footsteps that came up the stairs behind me and laughing noisy children as they filled the room. I sighed and looked at the ground, at the wet cement and the people's feet passing to go to other slides.

I saw a pair of feet pass and realized they weren't children, or even small teenager feet. They were older. And that of a man. I hoped. On the outside of one of the lower legs, near the ankle, was a tattoo that was about four inches in length and kind of started wrapping towards the foot directly above the ankle. The tattoo was the shape of a light blue arrow. I snapped my eyes up to see who this person was.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat and my toes curl under with happiness. I tried to swallow my words as I watched his tattooed back walk towards the female lifeguard. She picked up her towel, swung it over her shoulder, and smiled to him. She walked off with perfect grace, her hips swinging, making me feel embarrassed that she was up here. My lifeguard rolled his eyes and started up with his job. I wasn't sure whether he had seen me or not. Actually, I was quite sure he hadn't, because his eyes grazed over the lines as he waited for the next person to go.

My head was tilted downwards slightly, but my eyes were looking up at him carefully. _What if I actually did what Toph told me to and was nice to him?_ But as I watched his eyes look at me, there was no recognition at all. His eyes went right past me and on to the people behind me.

I felt a blush heat up my face with anger and embarrassment that I would think such a thing. _I really must be stupid!_

The two skinny girls in front of me were next. I looked at their starving bodies for a moment, taking notice of their flat chests. I gulped and looked down again, feeling uncomfortable that I actually had curves. I heard his beautiful voice talking to the two giggling girls in front of me. When they had finally went down, I kept my eyes down and put my inner tube in the pool of swirling water. I sat down in the front sitting area and kept silent.

He stood up and was pushing someone down the blue tube. I hoped that my turn would come soon. I could hear Toph talking to Sokka behind me. I could hear my angry heartbeat pound in my head.

Next thing I knew was that he was in the water behind my inner tube, and placed a foot on the back to get ready to push me down the slide. I closed my eyes for they were burning with frustration and ready to start crying a little if he didn't hurry up. _I told Toph that was nothing! I told her this would happen! Oh why did I get such a silly notion in my head?_

My face was burning.

I heard something behind me. I realized it was directed towards me. I turned around, completely surprised.

"E-Excuse me?" I stammered.

His mouth was pulled down in a slight frown. "I said," he repeated, "Are you enjoying your stay here?"

I thought about this for half a second. _Other than you catching my eye, teasing me, making my head completely at war with itself, and the fact that I wish that you would remember me? Yeah, just peachy. Thanks for asking!_

"Fine," I whispered, and turned my back on him, my face completely on fire.

There was a tsk from behind me and a sudden push that I was not expecting. I slightly slipped from the tube, my body being thrown forwards. I screeched and grabbed tightly onto the tube. Suddenly I was wrenched roughly back, stopping my downward fall into the belly of the slide.

My breathing ragged, I twisted myself to look at what in the world was going on. I found on of his arms wrapped tightly through the empty sitting area, and his other hand holding on to the outside of the mouth of the slide. His entire body was hanging by that arm, his feet wedged against the walls, making sure he wouldn't fall.

His bright grey eyes shone with life, and there was a huge smile plastered on his face.

"That was quite rude. You know, the way you acted just now," he said, his voice echoing off the slides walls, "You really do live up to your name."

I do believe my mouth fell with surprise.

"W-what?" I squeaked.

He smirked defiantly now.

"Y-you remember me?" I asked in horror. Here he was, continually proving me wrong.

His eyes softened and he smirked again, letting go of the tube.

I went down the entire slide, my brain not focusing correctly. _I can't believe he actually remembered me. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Time: 7:34 PM**

**Well, here we are. The end of this short story. Still trying to work on "Love Throughout Eternity" every once in a while. :) Hope you all like this last chapter. I liked the way it ended. Sweet. Awwwww. Haha, let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Avatar: the last Airbender

* * *

_

When I reached the bottom of the slide, I waded over to the regular pool area, and emerged myself in the cold water, trying to cool my face off. It didn't work. I just treaded water, the water up to my nose, thoughts running amuck in my mind.

"Dang it!" I muttered and splashed some water around me, "What did I do to deserve this awful torture?"

I submerged my head now, and came up sputtering, flinging water from my eyes. I saw across the pool area, Toph and Sokka emerge from the slide, laughing their heads off. _Probably at my stupidity, _I thought. I tried to hunker down in the water, behind some kids.

But Toph knew me better than that. While Sokka started back up the flights of stairs, I saw Toph stop and turn around, her eyes scanning the giant pool area. I ducked behind some kids, and dove beneath the chlorine water surface. When I came back up, she was standing on the side of the pool very near me, her eyes steady. I couldn't read the expression she had deep beneath that surface, and gulped, not sure what to say.

She sat on the edge of the pool and slipped in beside me, treading water silently. I felt the deep blush I had been careful to erase, pop back up on my face.

"He remembered you ya know," She said, floating on her back now, staring up at the ceiling. I was silent, staring at my hand and the warped image the water made it. That's how my heart felt at the moment.

"He said he was just teasing you," She continued, "He apparently remembers tons of people, even when they come back the next year, he says, 'hey, you look familiar, have I seen you before?'"

"Toph," I interjected, "It's fine."

We went silent again.

"I mean, that it doesn't matter. I am just acting foolishly." I smiled sadly at her, "Whey you actually get to be a teenager, you will experience these problems when you don't have a boyfriend and are desperate for something or someone to come into your life." I tilted my head back and looked up at the ceiling as well.

"I just wish my time would come."

She said nothing, but I could tell she was looking at me carefully.

"What if this is your time?" She said quietly, totally un Toph-like.

I shifted my eyes at her, completely surprised at the words that had come from her. But then I gave up and closed my eyes heavily.

"No Toph, I don't think it is."

She splashed me, "Katara! You are the most stubborn person I have ever met. Well besides me, but other than that!"

I sighed, "I don't even know his name. How am I supposed to talk to him if I don't know his name?"

Toph groaned, and finally pulled me towards the edge of the pool. "Guess we are going to find out!"

My eyes went wide, my heart uncontrollably beating.

"What!" I squeaked, "No! I am not going back up there!"

Toph punched me in the arm, "You _are_! And you are going to ask him his name!"

I bit my tongue, ready to lash out at her. I angrily pulled myself out of the pool and trudged my sopping wet body across the cement towards the inner tube area. Toph picked up a double one and we started our ascend.

The line was a bit longer now, and those two same girls were in line, talking to each other, their eyes drifting over to his area and smiling slyly.

"Seriously," Toph muttered, "You're what? My age? That's sick and dirty." As she scoffed at the two skimpy girls, my eyes glanced up to find Sokka just going down the blue slide, the lifeguard pushing him. As he turned around to the group, his eyes looked and landed on mine.

Pools of grey swirls were enchanting me and I found myself looking angrily at my feet, embarrassed that I was a complete fool. I heard him sit in his chair, and I dared another glance up at him. His eyes were still locked on mine, and my eyes widened at him. I didn't look away this time.

A little boy was on the small yellow slide, anxious to go, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Mister," He whined, "Can I go yet?"

The lifeguard's eyes shifted momentarily up to the TV screen, and then back to mine, completely attached.

"Go ahead," he said loudly.

My heart felt as if it was going to jump out of my chest. I looked down suddenly becoming absorbed in the pools of water that my feet were standing in. _I'm such a fool. _

The two girls got in their inner tube and smiled up at him, smirks on their faces. But he was still in his chair. Whether or not he was still looking at me, I had no idea, for I didn't look up.

I shifted my eyes up to look at the girls, but was incredibly careful not to look in his direction. They were looking at each other, and then up to him. One of them furrowed their perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Are you going to give us a push down?" She asked ever so sweetly.

There was a pause and I looked at the back of Toph's head, swallowing myself in darkness.

"Not this time," he said, his voice deep and husky. There was another pause, and the only sound in the entire floor was that of the gushing water that was spouting out into the slides.

"You're up," he finally said. There was a "tsk" from one of the girls, and as they struggled to push themselves down one of them said to him, "Thanks for nothing."

I gulped at their rudeness, and closed my eyes. _This is by far the weirdest vacation ever._

Minutes passed as he told others to go down, and Toph and I slowly made our way to the front of the line, where she put the inner tube in the little pool of swirling water. Toph sat down in the front spot, making me get the back one. I bit my lip and sat down, my feet reaching out in front of Toph. She traced her finger along the outside of one of my ankles, sending shivers up my spine. I watched her finger, trying not to think about the guy in the chair next to me. Her finger finally traced an arrow on the outside of my ankle and then she lifted her hand and pointed to my right. My eyes followed her line of sight and came in line of vision of his ankle, the exact one with the blue arrow on it.

I took in a sharp breath and glared at the back of her head.

She turned around and looked at me. _Do it,_ her eyes said. I squeezed my eyes shut. Finally, I heard the splashing of water and my eyes sprung open again. I looked up to see his sculpted body looking down at me. There was no sign of expression on his face, the only life coming from his eyes. I blinked and then looked back at the back of Toph's oh-so-fascinating head.

"And how are you today Meanie and Meanie's cousin?" He cocked his head a bit, a bemused look on his face.

I nodded that I was fine, and waited for Toph to answer. I felt her elbow my leg, and I breathed out heavily. I looked up at his gorgeous face, his eyes searching mine.

"I am doing great," I lied to his face, "And you?"

He looked at me carefully. He crossed his arms and leaned back a bit, giving him an air of authority.

"Quite fine, I suppose," he answered.

There was a pause as he turned and told someone that they could go down the blue slide.

Toph pinched my calf muscle hard. I kicked her back, making her mutter something angry at me.

His attention came back to us. Toph sighed heavily and looked up at him, "Okay. What's your name?" It was blunt and straight to the point.

He lifted an eyebrow, looking at her in amusement.

"Do _you_ want to know?" he asked, and walked behind us, ready to push. His fingertips grazed my shoulders, awakening my sensory neurons. My downcast eyes went wide.

"Or does someone else want to know?" His fingers stopped right on the back of my neck, barely applying pressure. He grabbed my ponytail carefully and tugged a little, bringing his face close down to my neck.

"Hmmm?" he murmured.

I stared straight ahead, my face and neck in flames.

He sighed, completely sick of the game, and slightly tugged on my ponytail once more.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the edges of the walls and pushed with all the force I had, pushing Toph and I into the mouth of the slide. My ponytail was tight in his hand and it pulled hard. He soon realized that he needed to let go and did just in the nick of time.

* * *

We crashed ungracefully into the pool of water. I angrily waded out of the pool, leaving Toph to fetch the inner tube.

"Hey!" She called out, trying to round up the tube and follow me, "Where are you going!"

"Back to the car, I'm sick of this place! I'll see you when you're done with _hunky_ up there." My voice was hurt and bitter all at once. My breathing was heavy and tired as I stalked to the changing room.

"Katara!" She yelled loudly, sure to grab everyone's attention. I didn't care anymore. No one knew me here, why should I be embarrassed? I continued my journey to the changing room.

I didn't hear Toph's footsteps behind me. I didn't blame her. I wouldn't want to be around me either.

* * *

Once I dried my hair, I grabbed the car keys, ready to go and sit in the car and sob my little frustrated heart out.

"I told Toph it wasn't worth it," I mumbled to myself, my heart feeling heavy and stubborn at my feelings.

I threw myself at the glass double doors and emerged into the crisp air of the cloudy skies. I looked up at the clouds, stopping and thinking how much they reflected my mood.

I had never gotten this worked up about a guy before. Was I so desperate that I tried to think that any guy would like me just because I was n vacation and they didn't know me?

I looked sadly up at the clouds, and started walking out into the parking lot.

I heard the doors crash open, and a loud, desperate voice.

"Hey Meanie!"

I stopped in my tracks, the short hair on my neck standing straight up. My entire body felt cold with chills now, my heart desperately pumping blood trying to warm it up.

I turned slowly, finding his shirtless figure standing just outside the doors. His breathing was ragged, as if he had been running.  
I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you doing here? Your shift shouldn't be over just yet."

He walked up to me, closing the distance to about four feet.

"I'm Aang," he said, his voice low, leaning his head slightly toward me, his stormy grey eyes enchanting me.

I breathed in a sharp breath.

"What?" I whispered.

"I want to start over. I really really want to talk to you, but it looks like I butchered my chance." He paused, and then blushed slightly, looking down, then back up at me, "I want a second chance, so," he said deeply, and held out a hand, "I'm Aang."

I stared at his hand in confusion, then slowly reached out and took it, looking back up into his eyes.

"I'm Katara."

A smile lit over his face. His large, firm handshake sent tingles up my arm, straight to my heart. The warmth of his hand was overwhelming and I felt my knees go weak and legs like spaghetti. I gulped, my hand still in his. My eyes were completely glued to his and I feared I would never be able to tear them loose.

"Katara, could I possibly be able to treat you to dinner tonight?" He asked, his bright eyes dancing with mischievousness.

I looked up at him in awe. _Wait until Toph hears about this!_ My eyes shifted at seeing movement behind the glass doors. I saw Toph's small figure, arms crossed, staring out at us, our hands still clasped. There was a smug smile played on her lips and she nodded her head, and turned on her heel and left my view.

I smiled to myself, chuckling inside. Then, turning my attention back to Aang, I whispered, "I would like that."

He sighed in relief, and closed his eyes, a smile spread across his face.

He let go of my hand, and mine ached with coldness, wanting to be wrapped in his again. Instead, he offered his arm to me, and I looked at him in embarrassment, but took it anyways, slipping my hand into the crook of his arm.

"Right this way Meanie," he said huskily.

* * *

**And they dated for two years, got married and had tons of little babies! YEY!**

**Hey, should I get a small arrow tattoo like Aang had here? You know, kind of curving from my heel around my ankle? Haha, maybe. Lol**

**Hope you all enjoyed my story that started with a real life circumstance, but ended with a much better and hopeful story. Don't ever let go of your dreams people! **

**~FutureAirbender18 out **


End file.
